Sins of the Past
by MightyWinnie
Summary: The past always have a way of following you no matter how far or long you run, it always tends to blindside you. An intelligent, humorous but very awkward Sara yet again needs to save the galaxy from the sins once committed by their formal Leaders. She will do anything to save everyone even if it means defying the Initiative and becoming another Exile.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I had idea for a Mass effect, So I reached out to my husband who is a huge fan for Mass effect and has wrote and read a lot of fanfiction. He convinced me to write this story down though I had no intention of posting it. However for some reason or another he thought I should and let you all be the judge of whether or not it is any good. So here is my first ever fanfiction story. I hope you all like it and if you do I will continue posting chapters. I do not own any of the Characters of Mass effect, that honor belongs to bioware I am just a fan. Story rated Mature for safety.**

CHAPTER 1

As Sara Ryder paced down SAM node, she kept thinking is this really a good idea? She remembered how she felt when she learned of the Reapers. Yes, they were in a new galaxy. Yes, they could never go back. But shit that really hurt! Their home worlds were all but destroyed. From what she recovered, it seemed like a massacre. Not just with for humans, but for all the Milky Way Species. The Reapers didn't leave one world untouched. After the emergency was broadcasted, all the messages received were of tragedy. Did they build that weapon? Did they survive? Does it even matter?

"Shit" Sara griped.

I know many people would ask 'why does it matter?'. It matters because I suspect some of that 'Reaper' tech made it aboard the Quarian Ark. Could I prove it? Not exactly. Not yet…Stars what if I am wrong.

"SAM?"

"Yes Pathfinder"

"Am I right to do this? What if no one cares? Well I know they will care. I mean what if it hurts? Stupid I know it hurts, I mean I fucking cried for all that was lost…SHIT!"

"Pathfinder, I am unclear of what you are asking." SAM said.

"Fuck I am not even sure myself. I guess I just want to know if this is really the right thing to do. My father and Jien Garson kept this quiet for a reason, right? I mean I know they died before this could really become public knowledge, but I am unsure what their intentions would have become. Should they have lived. Garson died believing that there was more to the Initiative and it was not all good."

"I cannot answer that Sara, but your father and Jien Garson wanted what was best for the Initiative. They believed in the dream" said SAM.

"Which is why I am wondering if this is right. I don't want to crush people. I don't want them to lose hope or stop believing."

"Pathfinder, isn't this why you called the other Pathfinders here? This isn't a decision you should make this instance."

"I know SAM. I just worry over their reactions. My father and Jien Garson kept this from everyone, including the other Pathfinders. Our leaders failed us SAM; I understand why they did but they failed. This is why I am not taking it directly to Director Tann. I truly believe he would soon sweep it under the rug. But if I am correct in my belief, it could end badly. I don't want to make the same mistakes as they did."

"Pathfinder, you believe that if this information gets out, the Initiative will see you as a traitor, as well as your father and Jien Garson."

Sara sighed. Yes, that was it. We took a lot of our best and brightest. So many scientist, skilled fighters, and doctors. If we had stayed, could we have helped? We knew what was happening and we ran. A hundred thousand of us, under the pretense that it was some dream. It was a dream, but it was funded not for a dream but a way to run and hide. Wasn't it?

Sara then exited SAM Node and quietly walked down the hall back to her father's quarters…Her quarters now, though she couldn't possibly think of it that way. Scott just calls it the 'Ryder Room'. He isn't wrong though, every chance I get, no we get, We are working in there. For me it's always studying. I am constantly working on anything from Sam's schematics, Dr. Liara's notes, all the way to trying to find a cure for mom's illness. Whereas Scott focuses on Dad's Guns. He takes dad's ending designs and goes from there to make the weapons better but still have a part of dad with him. Of course, at the moment I am focused on the Reapers. I just wish I knew what was and wasn't. I just don't have enough of a clear picture to understand.

"Sam?" I asked while looking at my father's log.

"Yes pathfinder."

"Could you pull up everything we have on the Reapers?"

"A moment Pathfinder."

Suddenly there they were, all the audio logs from Admiral Hackett, and the others from when I first unlocked them, but that was it. I listened to them all again carefully. Looking for anything I may have missed. However these files were just so incomplete.

"Sam do we not have any Images or for that matter any Intel other than this? There has to be more than just a few warning messages.

"I am sorry Pathfinder but except for what your father put in his logs, the data base I have on Reapers does not exist." It would seem that any data we might had have on the reapers was all left back in the Milky Way."

"That just cannot be Sam. There must be more somewhere hidden maybe. It seems unlikely that after all these warning messages that we wouldn't have received any more than that. I need to know what happened down there."

"Perhaps the other Pathfinders could shed some light on the matter when we meet with them tomorrow." Sam replied.

"Maybe so". I sighed. These Reapers according to dad's memory's is a event that takes place every fifty thousand years. Apparently, these things invade the milky way and wipe out any advanced organic life. Why? Was is it some sort of cleanse or rebirth. I mean here these Jardaan, who is creating advanced life, where these reapers or taking it away for some reason.

"Ugh." I threw myself on the bed. I need to stop overthinking this so I can sleep. Not that I can sleep very well anymore. The nightmares are always there when I close my eyes. It helps when Jaal is here next to me, but he hasn't been for a while. A couple weeks ago he was called back to Havarl. There was family emergency that he was needed to be there for. I wasn't clear on the details but by his reaction something really bad must had happened. I know he wanted me to come along but I was needed here. Plus, with everything that happened, his family still needed time to get use to the outsider being with Jaal. I didn't want to rock the boat, especially when they were going through a difficult time at the moment. So I stayed and of course the Nexus leaders kept me very busy. They treated me almost as if I was still the only pathfinder. In fact with all they have given me I wonder if the others have been half as busy as me. I need a vacation, A nice long vacation or a new boss. Yes! That's it. A new boss would be great. No more Tann, but then who? Ok maybe lets no go there tonight. Scott. Yes, let's go hunt down Scott. I have been meaning to ask him what is going on between him and Cora. I am not even sure what to call it. They are both all flirt but no action. Not that I should be one to judge. Jaal and I were a little awkward too at first too. Ok fine we were a lot awkward but you know he didn't help matters any. He would pour on all the sugar on all the females but me. What did I get, I got words like your special but strange, pathetic, then amazing. So yea it was confusing. Very Awkward. I mean really who tells someone they are special and strange in the same sentence. I was pretty sure Jaal and I were not going anywhere but friends until I got that dam email. Talk about hot and cold and Up and down. I really didn't understand how his mind worked. I sure didn't get the feeling that what I felt was in fact going both ways. I mean I was pretty blunt about my feeling after all right? Yea I was. Totally. Anyway, Scott and Cora. Scott was always the more confident of us. He was also more of a flirt and fun loving all over person. He had a way of making people feel at ease around him. Cora needs that. I think. Not that I am playing match maker. That would end badly, probably with the Tempest smashed inside a astorid a few hundred meters from a black hole with high levels of radiation. Maybe. Possibly. With my luck it could happen. You know they whole newton law and all that. OK that's it, I am thinking to much so as Lexi says Yoga.

"Pathfinder, you need sleep. May I suggest helping you with that?" Asked Sam while I was begining to lay out my yoga mat.

"No thank you Sam. I just need to relax, so I can stop thinking so dam much"

"May I suggest some reading, then perhaps the manual on Proper Diplomatic Behavior, sent to you by Director Tann.

"SHIT NO" I yelled. "Look Sam, I really have no interest in Political crap. Yes I know I am the pathfinder and I should care more, but since being here all I have seen is more secrets, a lot back stabbing and over all a bunch of B.S. to make them selfs look good while everything else is falling apart. I am not that kind of person. I don't care about who the highest bidder is, who has all the power or how fast I get that dam promotion by hurting good people."

"You are referring to people like Spender?"

"Yes Sam, people like spender." I sighed "Ok I am going to lie back down now Sam. Good Night."

"Good Night Sara" Responded Sam.

As I tucked myself back into bed, I am hoping I will be ready to face the other pathfinders tomorrow morning.


End file.
